Mille et un pétales de cerisier
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shunsui et Jushiro déclinés à l'infini pour rendre hommage à leur couple d'une pureté poétique. [Texte 3 : drabbles].
1. D'espoir en joie I

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

En découvrant Bleach je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple formidable sans exagérer. Je peux affirmer que c'est mon OTP sur ce fandom.

Ils sont tellement beaux ensemble et se complètent merveilleusement bien. Je n'ai pas la prétention de les sublimer mais je ferais ce que je peux à mon niveau. Trop peu, bien trop peu de fanfics leurs sont consacrées. Ce qui est dommage.

Les textes (OS ou drabbles) seront indépendants les uns des autres. Ceci est un recueil, il reste ouvert selon mes futures inspirations.

J'espère vous faire découvrir ce pairing romanesque.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinTouque.

~ . ~. ~

Le titre de cette série de drabble fait référence aux fleurs des divisions des deux capitaines.

Le perce-neige représente l'Espoir et l'oiseau du Paradis, la Joie.

* * *

~~~O~~~O~~~

 **D'espoir en joie I**

~~~O~~~O~~~

* * *

 **Avant réveil**

Dans la moiteur des draps défaits, une main agile caresse doucement les courbes masculines d'un torse. Les doigts ténus s'entremêlent dans le duvet, s'enroulent et se déroulent lentement.

La respiration calme du torse de l'endormi apaise l'amant éveillé. Jushiro aime ce moment de grâce, il est le seul à l'observer aussi abandonné. Sa cascade acajou s'étale sur l'oreiller, l'entourant d'une aura chaleureuse. Shunsui est beau, l'argenté passe et repasse ses mains dans cette abondante chevelure, détentrice de son pêcher. Les boucles brunes glissent le long de ses doigts dans un effleurement voluptueux. Cette fine caresse lui procure le plus doux des frissons. Il en profitera jusqu'à son réveil.

~OoO~

 **Réconfort**

Quelques fois, Jushiro ne sort pas de ses appartements, retenu en otage par sa maladie. Jamais il ne se plaint, c'est ainsi, sa destinée. Elle l'accompagne à chaque étape de sa vie, lui tenant la main à lui rompre les phalanges.

Liquoreuse douleur le rongeant jusqu'au fond de sa poitrine. Vide.

Non, plus maintenant. Plus grâce à son amant, son amour, son âme sœur. Shunsui demeure près de lui, même quand il est absent. Son image souriante lui tient compagnie. Dans son lit, en sueur, l'argenté sait que sa venue ne tardera pas. Les deux hommes ne se tiennent jamais longtemps loin de l'autre. Cet espoir le réconforte dans son rétablissement.

~OoO~

 **La moitié de nous**

Alliés, amis, amants, armes complémentaires. Que représentent Jushiro et Shunsui l'un pour l'autre ?

Sur le champ de bataille comme dans la vie, _tout_. La moitié de l'autre, le reflet de leur âme.

Leur amour s'avère unique, pur et magnifique. Pur comme la compassion de Jushiro envers les siens. Magnifique comme la force tranquille de Shunsui. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre et l'un ne vit plus sans l'autre.

A l'image de leurs sabres, ils évoluent ensemble, combattent côte à côte. Parties égales d'un tout divisé, rien ne les sépare.

La joie de Shunsui soutient son amant et l'espoir de Jushiro lui apporte un appui.


	2. Seras-tu là ?

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'avais envie de fragilité ce soir, alors je poste un texte sur ce pairing merveilleusement tragique et romanesque *^*

Le texte est basé selon le point de vue d'un des deux personnages, sa forme est un peu spéciale. Après on aime ou pas.

Résumé : réflexion, tranche de vie sur le « après », quand il ne sera plus là…

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~~~O~~~O~~~

 **Seras-tu là ?**

~~~O~~~O~~~

* * *

Il fait beau encore aujourd'hui. La journée s'annonce radieuse, le soleil étend ses doigts de laiton sur ta peau pâle la rendant lumineuse. Cela apporte une note ensoleillée qui te sied à merveille.

J'aime ces moments calmes auprès de toi, lorsque nous sommes les deux, seulement toi et moi. Même si tu dors encore, je peux t'admirer et ne t'avoir que pour moi. Je suis égoïste mais je m'en moque. Parfois je me demande à quoi tu peux bien rêver, tu parais si paisible abandonné dans ton sommeil. Je n'ose jamais te réveiller de peur de casser cette quiétude, ce répit qui t'offre un peu de paix.

Quelques fois j'en profite pour m'assoir à tes côtés en buvant mon thé, veillant sur ton confort, passant ma main dans tes cheveux chenus. Ta marque particulière, unique. Pour toi elle te rappelle quotidiennement ta maladie, pour moi la pureté qui émane de ta personne. J'aime les caresser encore et encore, comme si je le faisais sur ton corps. Je me surprends également à compter les intervalles de ta respiration. Quand elle devient plus saccadée mon cœur s'emballe, par contre lorsqu'elle s'apaise, la tension me quitte, soufflée par ta tranquillité. Au fil du temps j'ai dû m'adapter, de l'ami je suis devenu partenaire sur le champ de bataille, puis amant, confident et enfin infirmier. Tu ne supportes pas que je reste auprès de toi lorsqu'elle s'empare de ton être. Ta fierté m'impose de te laisser la combattre seul.

Tu sais Jushiro, pour moi elle ne représente aucune entrave. Je peux tout aussi bien t'aimer dans la chasteté que dans la luxure. Un seul de tes sourires éclatants vaut toutes les étreintes du monde. Elle n'enlève rien en tes qualités d'homme. Toi qui veux demeurer fort pour tes hommes, pour tes pairs. Combien de fois nous sommes nous disputés parce que tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête et que tu sortais malgré cette toux oppressante ?

Tu es peut être le plus doux d'entre tous mais aussi le plus têtu, laisse-moi te le dire. Tu partais aux réunions des capitaines ou aux entraînements de tes hommes alors que tu étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Et moi je reste en retrait pour ne pas t'embarrasser, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te sentir surveillé. J'aimerais être plus présent, que tu t'effondres sur mon épaule, que tu me parles de ce qui te ronge. Jamais tu ne t'apitoies sur ton sort. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu penses au fond de toi. Quand mon regard s'attarde sur le tien, je perçois une note fragile qui trouble tes yeux si pétillants. Tu sembles à milles lieux de moi.

* * *

J'observe les ombres danser sur tes joues, elles t'effleurent comme des maîtresses délicates. Personne n'ose te toucher, même moi. Souvent j'ai peur de te faire mal, tellement la passion qui m'habite pourrait te briser aussi fort que mes enlacements. Tu n'es pas en sucre, peut être en porcelaine… Si tu lisais dans mes pensées tu me bouderais à coup sûr. Jushiro, depuis quand ta peau a pris cette couleur translucide ? Elle n'est plus laiteuse mais blafarde. Depuis quand ne t'ai-je pas prouvé mon amour en te serrant dans mes bras ? Moi aussi je me mens. Tout ne va pas bien. _Tu_ ne vas pas bien. Ces temps-ci tu restes cloisonné un peu plus à l'abri dans ta chambre, là où la pluie ne tombe pas. Tu ne vas plus visiter tes chères carpes. Ce sont tes seconds sièges qui s'en occupent. Eux aussi se leurrent, me racontent des histoires afin d'estomper mon inquiétude. Et je fais semblant de les croire, je te souris, t'amuse pour te distraire.

L'éternel trublion, le fanfaron, le pitre. Derrière ma désinvolture apparente se cache une gravité que nul de découvrira. Je ris au lieu de pleurer, je plaisante quand ma bouche voudrait hurler, je joue pour ne pas craquer. Si toute cette mascarade te permet de rire, je resterais le facétieux Shunsui, celui que tout le monde connaît. De toute manière moi aussi je te mens, je ne souhaite pas que tu vois mon côté sérieux.

Mon thé se refroidit, ce n'est pas la boisson que j'affectionne le plus à l'opposé de toi. J'adore quand tu me fais une leçon de morale sur mon goût immodéré pour le saké. Tu as cette teinte rosée qui apporte tant de couleur à la toile vierge de ta carnation. Ton regard empli de bonté se mue pour un désapprobateur. Je simule une moue vexée dans ces moments là, mais chacun de nous sait que je continuerais de consommer cet alcool que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Il chauffe ma gorge pareille à cet amour qui brûle en moi. Quand j'en bois, c'est comme si un torrent de lave incendiait mon corps. Je jouis de la vie, profitant des délices quelle m'apporte même si le plus délictueux d'entre eux demeure le privilège de te posséder.

C'est idiot, vieux jeu, cependant j'aime à croire que nous nous appartenons. Une personne ne devrait pas être la possession d'une autre. Toutefois mon cœur est tien depuis bien longtemps. Là, derrière ta poitrine vide, bat la vie qui t'abrite. Je te la vole dès que j'en ai l'occasion pendant nos nuits d'ivresse. Je m'abreuve de ton essence, respire ton espérance, elle me donne la force de continuer, de te regarder lutter jour après jour sans que je puisse t'aider. Moi, impuissant face à ta douleur.

* * *

Il fait beau encore aujourd'hui. Tu ne pourras sans doute pas en profiter alors je te raconterais ma journée. Je te parlerais de qui j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai fait, des sermons de Nanao. Tout cela t'amusera. Comme presque tous les soirs, je resterais dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, tu me prieras de partir, je ne t'écouterais pas. Doucement, je t'envelopperais de mes bras, pas trop pour ne pas gêner ta respiration. J'humerais le parfum de tes cheveux, quelques mèches me chatouilleront le bout du nez. Je m'obligerais à ne pas songer à notre avenir. Tu m'as expliqué qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devras restituer ce qu'on t'a offert. Ce futur doit rester loin. Oui, faites qu'il ne soit pas pour maintenant. Je te l'ai dit, je suis égoïste, je veux te garder encore des siècles. Là, à l'abri des intempéries, de la douleur qui t'extirpe du sang, de la mélancolie qui gagne tes traits.

Jushiro, mon ange, je te promets que dès que tu iras mieux, nous irons dans les jardins de l'Ugendo cueillir des cerises, contempler les poissons ornementaux et se revigorer de l'air frais. Nous serons interrompus par tous tes subordonnés, toujours avides d'attention de ta part. Je te sourirais, tu plisseras tes yeux, insouciant de ta condition. Ce n'est pas une prison, seulement ta destinée, aussi grande que ta générosité. Je ferais fuire le temps qui passe et qui m'éloigne de ta chaleur, je repousserais l'impossible juste pour une autre vie avec toi. Je pense que je suis trop sérieux, limite pessimiste. Ce trait de caractère ne me ressemble pas. Avec toi j'ai appris la gravité des choses mais pour toi j'abolirais cette part de noirceur. Jusqu'au bout tu ne verras que ma joie de vivre, ma frivolité. C'est mon cadeau, tout ce que je peux te donner. Avant de partir entamer ma journée, je dépose un baiser sur ton front, me permets de passer ma main le long de ton bras et te recouvre avant de partir. Demain, je serais là, et toi, seras-tu là ?

 **FIN**


	3. D'espoir en joie II

~~~O~~~O~~~

 **D'espoir en joie II**

~~~O~~~O~~~

* * *

 **Celui qui reste**

Encore un jour de plus à tenir. Un jour sans _lui_. Plus rien n'est pareil, le nouveau Commandant veille sur le royaume des Cieux d'une poigne de fer, contrastant avec sa nature futile.

Quelque chose s'est envolée en même temps que _lui_. Sa légèreté, sa bonhommie, peu importe, tout est parti avec le sacrifice de son unique amour. Le temps emporte ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais.

Dans sa main, agrippant une mèche de cheveux lilial tenu par un ruban, Shunsui chérit le vestige de son passé. La seule chose qu'il garde de _lui_ , précieuse relique qui surpasse les autres. Jamais ce fétiche ne le quitte.

~OoO~

 **Sa Force**

Dans la cours du Seireitei, tous les regards se posent sur lui. Tous attendent un instant de faiblesse. Jushiro marche droit devant, le port altier. Il a appris à ne plus entendre les murmures, ne plus remarquer les airs de pitié.

Son rang le porte au-delà de ses capacités. L'Espoir qu'il incarne, insuffle le respect à ses hommes. Il reste inaccessible, ange irréel à l'allure frêle mais à la force dissimulée menée par une conviction sans faille.

Il est le Capitaine, le Guerrier, le Confident, le Guide et l'Amant.

Il n'a pas besoin de fausse compassion. Cependant, tout en marchant, un sourire mutin fleurit sur ses lèvres, une œillade taquine dirigée en haut d'un toit. Il est là, l'observe en silence sans intervenir. Cette présence diligente l'anime d'une détermination sans égale.

~OoO~

 **Abolir son désir**

Quand la passion se fait brulante, quand la fièvre ne se contient plus dans le corps de Shunsui, Jushiro accepte de lui prêter le sien pour qu'il y verse toute son impétuosité.

Cela ne s'apparente pas à une corvée heureusement, néanmoins recevoir la fougue du noble tient plus d'un acte de bravoure qu'à un simple contact charnel. Ce dernier réfrène ses désirs aussi longtemps que sa patience le lui permet.

Ne pas éprouver le corps déjà traumatisé de l'argenté demeure son leitmotiv. Shunsui s'oublie afin de préserver la santé fragile de son amour. Lui, s'évertue d'effacer ses désirs pour supporter le poids de sa condition. S'il s'écoutait, il accueillerait son amant plus souvent au creux de ses reins.

Tous deux se contraignent pour le bien de chaque.


End file.
